Fibbing twins, telling tongues
by Beautiful-Chaos-Girl
Summary: Based on a tried and true parenting technique for discerning fibbers from truthful tots. Which twin has been up to mischief? Please R&R :)


Based on a tried and true method for discerning when children are fibbing!

Elrond's was asleep. Not just elven sleep but deep proper, sprawled on the bed with your mouth open sleep. He and Celebrian were taking advantage of a rare moment of peace in their household. They had entrusted the care of their rambunctious twins, Elladan and Elrohir, to their nursemaids for the evening. So far everything was going swimmingly, but Elrond had gone to sleep with a horrid feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was too good to last.

*SMASH!*

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Elrond woke with a sigh. Sometimes he really hated it when he was right. Groaning he sat up and pulled on a dressing gown.

"What is it?" Celebrian asked sleepily.

"the boys. Don't worry I'll deal to it"

"Alright then" she yawned and turned over, settling back into slumber. How Elrond envied her at that moment. But, like the dutiful father he was he pushed through and went to attend to his sons. He was greeted by an all too familiar scene. His boys arguing with their nursemaid, Adlanniel.

"he did it " Elrohir declared from his place at Adlanniel's right hip, thrusting his finger at his twin who was glued to Adlanniel's left hip. Elrond could tell it was Elrohir by the quirk of his eye brows. That, and the fact his pyjama suit was red. Elrond and Celebrian dressed Elrohir in red and Elladan in blue to avoid confusion. But right now that wasn't helping Adlanniel, who obviously had no idea who had done what.

"No I didn't! You did!" Elladan squeaked in protest.

"Adlanniel, what is going on?" Elrond asked sleepily.

She looked sheepishly up at him. "My apologies for waking you hir nin, but a vase has been broken in the hall way and I know not who the culprit is."

"It's him!" both twins declared, each pointing at the other in righteous indignation.

Elrond sighed and cradled his temples for a moment. He dropped to his knees and beckoned his boys closer. He was going to have to sort this out and he was going to have to do it quickly.

"Now, my sons I know one of you is responsible for that vase breaking. I would like for one of you to be honest and own up. Elladan was it you?"

Elladan vigorously shook his head.

"Elrohir was it you?"

Elrohir also shook his head. Elrond sighed again and eyed the twins seriously. "I didn't want it to come to this but I guess I have no other option. I'll have to do the tongue test"

Both boys looked at him, puzzled. Elrond explained "I can tell who is lying by your tongues. Tongues always tell the truth in the end"

The twins looked at him to see if he was joking but his face was a deadpan mask.

"Stick out your tongues for me boys, and they will tell me the truth."

Elrohir opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue as far as it would go, staring at his Ada, waiting to see what he would do. But Elladan kept his mouth closed, poking only the tip of his tongue out. His eyes were fixed to the floor. Keeping his straight face Elrond pretended to examine them both seriously for a moment before speaking.

"Elrohir you may go upstairs and play with your nurse maid. Elladan, you will stay with me"

Elrohir whooped happily and took off, Adlanniel in tow. Elladan groaned. He knew he'd been found out. "How did you know it was me Ada?"

"Your tongue told me ion nin. Why didn't you own up and just tell me?"

Elladan looked at the ground again, scuffing his little feet. "I didn't want you to be mad at me"

Elrond cupped his son's face and made him look him in the eye as he spoke "I'm not mad, ion nin but I am disappointed. I want for you to be honest about your mistakes, so we can fix them. A brave elf is always honest Elladan. Heniach nin?" (Do you understand me?)

"Tancave Ada" (yes father) Elldan nodded.

"Now, you are going to help Balamaethor clean up this mess and then you may go and play with you brother. Alright?"

Elladan grinned and nodded. Elrond sent him away and at last allowed his mask of seriousness to slip. As he stalked back to his bed chambers he giggled quietly to himself. The tongues always tell! That was an old trick his Nana used to use and he had always wondered how it worked. Nana had told him he would know when he himself was a parent. Guess both he and his son had learnt a little something about telling truths…


End file.
